1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device for taking a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the availability of a wide variety of digital cameras, recently, a camera has been recognized by people as an electronic device for general use. To the extent that different mobile devices (i.e., a digital camera, a portable phone, or a smart phone) have at least a built-in camera, frequency of use of the mobile device camera by people has progressively increased.
Accordingly, it is essentially realized that contemporary mobile devices are capable of carrying out video communication and data communication as well as voice communication. It is, especially, realized that the mobile devices employ at least a digital camera module so as to perform a function of a digital camera.
The digital camera module employed in the mobile device only has basic functions necessary for photographing, storing and transmitting. In order to satisfy different requirements of users, however, technological developments for improving a quality and functions of the mobile devices continue.
Recently, the mobile devices have been improved so that they possess the performance capabilities, quality and functions equal to or more effective than those of general digital cameras. Particularly, the mobile devices have various functions for editing photographed images as well as setting photographing states and photographing environments, so as to satisfy the requirements of the user.